Quién se esconde en la Torre?
by Angel red
Summary: Los chicos comienzan a escuchar ruidos extraños durante la noche...como si alguien buscara algo...será que alguien se está infiltrando en la Torre?...será solo su imaginación?...quién merodea por ahí?....lean y descúbranlo
1. Discuciones de todos los dias

_Hola queridos lectores, aquí les dejo un fic, chiquito pero bonito, no creo que sea de más de dos o tres capítulos, espero que les guste… _

SONIDOS EN LA OSCURIDAD

Cap. 1- Discusiones de todos los días

Era un día normal en la Torre T…Normal…normal…día normal…siempre lo mismo…la misma discusión de todos los días…

_Eres un idiota!! – gritó al chica gótica entrando a la sala principal seguida de su compañero verde

_No fue mi culpa!- objetó él

_Destruiste mi libro y dices que no es tu culpa?!!!- dijo furiosa Raven dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente

_Fue Silkie!- dijo Chico Bestia defendiéndose

Los otros titanes estaban sentados en la sala ocupados en sus cosas habituales, pero ya no podían concentrarse en nada con el griterío de esos dos

_Eres un inmaduro!- gritó ella

_Y tú eres una apática! No tienes sentido del humor!

_Amigos míos, por favor, por qué siempre pelean? Deben ser unidos – dijo la pelirroja tamaraneana tratando de calmar a sus compañeros

_Díselo a ella!- dijo Chico Bestia apuntando a Raven

_Eso es imposible!- dijo Raven refiriéndose a "ser unidos"

_Estoy de acuerdo!- concordó el titán verde

_Wow, eso es nuevo, ustedes nunca están de acuerdo…tal vez están avanzando…- comentó Cyborg, tal vez con eso los alivianaría pero…que bah!

_Te odio!- le gritó la chica gótica a Chico Bestia y saliendo de la sala

_Ya lo sé! No necesitas repetirlo!- dijo él saliendo también, yendo por su detrás

_Tengo dolor de cabeza con estas discusiones de todos los días – comentó Cyborg agarrándose la cabeza, aún se escuchaba la discusión fuera de la sala, ya lejos

_Sí, yo también – dijo Robin

_Tenemos que hacer algo con esos dos…pero qué? – preguntó el chico robótico

_No tengo ni idea – dijo Robin levantando los hombros

_Yo tengo una idea – dijo la pelirroja levantando la mano como pidiendo permiso para hablar

_En serio?

_Que tal si hacemos que nuestros dos amigos sean más amigos – propuso Starfire

_???????? – los varones la miraban como si fuera de otro mundo…bueno, en realidad era, y con eso se notaba

_Qué? – preguntó la chica ante la mirada de los jóvenes

_Quiero morirme – dijo Cyborg, ya no encontraban solución al problema de sus compañeros…y seguían escuchando los gritos a lo lejos

_Bueno, por lo menos podemos dormir bien en la noche – dijo Robin

_Sí, por lo menos- dijo Cyborg algo conforme

///En la noche///

Robin estaba durmiendo profundamente, ya eran las una y media de la madrugada. De repente se escuchan unos ruidos…unos ruidos extraños. Robin se despierta y se levanta. El enmascarado camina hacia la puerta, al parecer el ruido provenía d la sala principal. Robin salió de su habitación y caminó por el oscuro pasillo en dirección a la sala, de repente siente una mano en su hombro…

_Ahh!! – grita Robin del susto, preparándose a luchar

_Cálmate Robin, soy yo – dice Cyborg

_Cyborg, qué haces despierto?

_Pues…escuché unos ruidos extraños y…

_Yo también!

_Bueno, vamos a ver qué es – propuso el chico mitad robot

Los dos titanes caminan lenta y sigilosamente a la sala, llegan, prenden las luces y…

_Nada…- dice Cyborg al no ver…pues…nada

_Pero los ruidos venían de aquí, estoy seguro – afirmó el pelinegro

_Hay que revisar las cámaras de seguridad

Entonces hacen eso, pero el resultado fue aún más desconcertante…

_No puedo ver nada – dijo Cyborg acercándose a la pantalla para ver mejor pero aún no veía nada

_Yo solo veo oscuridad – dijo Robin mirando la pantalla

_Claro que es oscuridad! Es de noche, duh

_Ya sé que es de noche, pero eso se ve demasiado oscuro…

_Hola, amigos, qué están haciendo? – aparece la pelirroja al lado de los chicos

_Star, por qué estas despierta? – preguntó Cyborg

_Eran ustedes dos los que hacían esos ruidos extraños? – respondió la joven con otra pregunta

_No, no éramos nosotros…tú también los escuchaste? – cuestionó el enmascarado

_Sí

_Tal vez fue Chico Bestia –pensó Cyborg en voz alta

_Chico Bestia? – dijo el pelinegro levantando una ceja

_Sí, tal vez Chico Bestia se levantó para ir al baño

_El baño NO está en la sala – dijo el líder cruzando los brazos

_Sí, tienes razón – dijo el chico metálico con una enorme sonrisa, apenado por la tonta suposición

_Y si fue una rata? – dijo la alienígena para sumarse a la conversación

_Una rata?

_No, puede que haya ratas en el sótano, pero no en la sala, Starfire – aseguró Cyborg

_Sí, tiene razón – concordó Robin con Cyborg – seguro no es nada…Será mejor que vayamos a dormir

_Sí, creo que sí

////Día////

Los titanes estaban en la mesa tomando su desayuno…y comentando de lo que había pasado durante la noche

_Ustedes no escucharon los extraños ruidos de anoche? – preguntó Cyborg a Chico Bestia y a Raven, que eran los únicos que no se habían levantado anoche

_No, yo no escuché nada – dijo Chico Bestia con la boca llena de tofu

_Yo tampoco – dijo Raven después de tomar un sorbo de té

_Tenemos que descubrir lo que era – dijo el enmascarado

_Yo creo que se están volviendo locos de remate – dijo Chico Bestia tomando su leche de soya

_Sí, solo están imaginando cosas – dijo Raven en su tono habitual de voz

_No puedo creer que ustedes, con esos sus poderes que tienen, no hayan escuchado nada- dijo Cyborg, y tenía razón, Chico Bestia tenía sentidos ampliados y Raven tenía sus poderes de detectar cualquier presencia

_Nada en absoluto – recalcó Raven

_Nada de nada – repitió el titán verde

_No pude dormir toda la noche pensando en que podría ser un monstruo – dijo Starfire recordando lo que pasó después de ver una película de terror

_Oh, ya dejen de preocuparse por eso…les contaré un chiste para que se calmen…- dijo Chico Bestia dispuesto a comenzar con su chiste, pero fue interrumpido

_No querrás decir para que se alteren más? – dijo la chica gótica

_No estoy hablando contigo – dijo el titán frunciendo el ceño

_Pues, guárdate tus chistes para cuando NO esté yo – dijo ella ante su mirada

_Entonces vete si no quieres escucharlos!

_Yo no me quiero ir y no me vas a obligar! – gritó ella

_Por qué tienen que ponerse a discutir de cualquier tontería? – dijo Cyborg tapándose los oídos

_Ella comenzó!!

_No quiero escuchar tus chistes!!

_Yo no te los voy a contar a ti, si los escuchas no es mi culpa!! – dijo enojado el chico verde acercando desafiante su rostro al de ella

_Por qué no puedes quedarte callado?!!! – dijo ella alejándose de él y saliendo por la puerta

_Porque para eso tengo boca…ven aquí no he terminado contigo! – dijo Chico Bestia yendo tras ella

_Esos dos son una peste… - dijo Cyborg destapándose los oídos al verlos salir

_Sí, aún no se te ha ocurrido nada para que se lleven bien? – preguntó Robin

_Para que se lleven bien? Hablamos en serio! Lo máximo que lograríamos sería que se toleren, aunque eso lo veo difícil – dijo el chico metálico

_Tal vez un delicioso Curibemec les ablande la personalidad y…

_NO!!- gritaron los dos chicos ante la propuesta de la pelirroja…la verdad es que a nadie le gustaba su "comida", si se lo podía llamar así

_Es que…no creo que eso funcione Star – dijo Robin para que no se sienta ofendida

///Noche///

Starfire estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su acolchonada cama, de repente unos ruidos la despiertan…

_Oh no! Son esos ruidos otra vez! – dice preocupada la chica tapándose la cara con la sabana – qué estoy haciendo? Tengo que ir a ver qué es, soy una titán, soy valiente – dijo ella levantándose de su cama, pero aún con miedo…

Starfire salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala, que era de donde provenía el sonido, eran sonidos de cómo si hubiera una persona ahí, haciendo algo o buscando algo…

_Starfire…- se escuchó una voz detrás de ella

_Ahh!- se asustó la chica

_Cálmate, soy yo, por qué todos se asustan de mí?…- dijo Cyborg

_Ay, amigo Cyborg qué bueno que eres tú – dijo alegre Starfire

_Shh, chicos, no hagan ruido y vamos – dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la oscuridad y haciéndole señas para que lo sigan

Ellos se acercaron sigilosamente a la sala principal, encendieron las luces yyyyy…. No había nada…solo vieron la puerta del armario rechinando y moviéndose un poco…

_El intruso está ahí!! – dijo Robin corriendo al armario

_Sal de ahí!!- gritó el pelinegro al abrir la puerta, pero no había nadie ni nada, solo lo que solía haber…las armas de repuesto…

_No lo entiendo…está puerta se movió…- dijo Robin observando bien el armario por si no había algo oculto

_Sí, yo también lo vi – dijo Cyborg asomando su cabeza para ver también

_Yo también....- dijo Starfire

_Sin duda alguna, hay algo o alguien merodeando por aquí y tenemos que descubrir lo que eso

_Sí, pero no creo que lo logremos ahora – dijo el chico metálico

_Tienes razón, vamos a dormir y mañana elaboraremos un plan

_Y qué dicen? Que tal comenzó? Lo voy a continuar mañana sin duda alguna…si me dan permiso de entrar a la computadora…quién creen que está merodeando la Torre? Slade? Demente Mord? Hermano Sangre? O quién? Pronto lo sabrán!_

_Dejen sus reviews, please…:3…Se cuidan_

Att. Angel red


	2. Plan para la captura

Cap. 2- Plan para la captura

///Día///

_Muy bien, Titanes, este es el plan…- dijo Robin entrando al comedor donde los otros estaban desayunando

_Plan? Plan de qué? y para qué? – dijo Chico Bestia confundido

_Es el plan que elaboré para atrapar al invasor de las noches.

_Siguen con esa tontería? – pregunta Raven

_No es ninguna tontería, estamos seguros de que hay alguien invadiendo la Torre en la noche, y quien sabe qué esté buscando…- dijo Cyborg dando su último bocado de desayuno

_Por qué siguen insistiendo en eso? Ustedes mismos dijeron que no vieron nada en la sala y en la cámara de seguridad – dijo el chico verde

_Tal vez sea un….fantasma- dijo la tamaraneana haciendo cara de estar asustada

_Los fantasmas no existen – dijo Raven

_Tal vez los fantasmas no existan, pero los villanos Sí, y tenemos que ser precavidos antes de que ocurra algo grave – dijo el líder

_Bueno, cuál es el plan? – preguntó Cyborg poniendo atención

_Por las noches, uno de nosotros debe quedarse de guardia en la sala, nos tocará a todos hacerlo, sin objeción – dijo el enmascarado

_Y qué pasa si es un fantasma como dijo Starfire?!! – dijo chico Bestia imaginándose solito en la sala oscura mientras sale un fantasma a espantarlo

_Solo los idiotas creen en fantasmas – dijo Raven

_Oh no, aquí van otra vez – dijo con decepción Cyborg agarrándose la cara, sabiendo lo que vendría

_Y quién en esta Torre no tiene miedo después de que TÚ hiciste aparecer esas cosas extrañas luego de ver una película de terror?!!!- gritó Chico Bestia

_Fue un accidente – dijo ella en su tono normal

_Un accidente?!! Míralos!- apuntando a sus compañeros que estaban sentados en la mesa mirándolo callados y con los ojos redondos - Los dejaste traumados! Y solo por no admitir que tenías miedo!

_¬ ¬….- los otros no dijeron nada

_Acaso es mi culpa que seas tan cobarde?!!

Los tres chicos solo ponían la cara de cansancio ante la discusión sin sentido

_Tú también tienes miedo!!

_Yo no tengo miedo de "esto"!! porque sé que no es real!! Y no hay ningún fantasma!

_Eso dices ahora, y después te enteras que la que está haciendo aparecer esos monstruos eres tú!!!

_ ….- Raven parecía que iba a explotar y de repente… abrió los ojos enfurecida – Te voy a enseñar lo que es tener miedo!!- saltó sobre chico Bestia haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretando su cuello – Eres un idiota, voy a matarte!!- dijo ella apretando los dientes mientras lo ahorcaba y sacudía, y él ya sentía los ojos salirse de la cabeza y tenía la lengua afuera, y en vez de ser verde se estaba poniendo azul

Los otros chicos corrieron a separarlos

_Raven, ya basta!- dijo Cyborg agarrándola y alejándola del titán verde. Starfire ayudó a Chico Bestia a sentarse, y mientras él trataba de recuperar la respiración y agarrando su cuello

_Eres un completo tonto!! – dijo ella saliendo de la sala…otra vez

_Oye! Yo no soy un tonto!! Ven y dímelo en la cara!! – dijo Chico Bestia yendo tras ella…otra vez

_Yo no quiero ver tu horrible cara! – se escucho afuera

Cyborg estaba a punto de ir tras ellos

_Cyborg, no vayas – dijo el líder

_Pero no estás viendo lo que pasó?

_No te preocupes, Chico Bestia nunca se atrevería a hacerle algo a Raven

_No es ella la que me preocupa, es él! Bestita se fue detrás de la muerte!!- dijo agitando los brazos, de repente se escucha un fuerte golpe fuera de la sala

_Lo ves?!! Chico Bestia ya debe estar al borde de la agonía!!

_Descuida, Raven sabe que la llevaremos a prisión si lo mata – dijo sonriente el pelinegro

_AY!! Ya no soporto más! – dijo Cyborg agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos – Uno no puede estar tranquilo durante el día con esas discusiones y ahora por ese problema de los sonidos extraños tampoco podemos estar tranquilos en la noche! – se quejó

_Bueno, pero no creo que pase de esta noche, yo haré guardia primero, después serás tú Cyborg, luego Star, luego Raven y por último Chico Bestia- explicó Robin

Los dos titanes asintieron con la cabeza

///Noche///

Robin se quedó a hacer guardia, se acostó en el gran sofá, se había llevado una almohada y una sábana para estar más cómodo. Le daba mucho sueño, se esforzaba mucho para no cerrar los ojos…pero el sueño le ganó y cerró sus ojos. Aunque no duró mucho durmiendo…se escuchó algo en la sala… era algo acercándose, incluso se escuchó un golpe en la mesa…Robin sintió algo de miedo, tenía que admitir que era aterrador estar en una sala oscura y con quién sabe qué cosa cerca, pero tenía que enfrentarlo fuera lo que fuera…

_Alto ahí!!! – dijo Robin saltando del sofá, preparándose a luchar pero nuevamente…nada, no había nada. Robin miró a su alrededor, de repente escuchó otro ruido, se giró rápidamente y vio el freezer abierto… pero no había nada ni nadie además de eso….

///Día///

_Entonces no viste nada? – preguntó Cyborg a su líder

_No – dijo decepcionado

_Y dices que el freezer estaba abierto? – preguntó Starfire

_Sí, esa persona debió abrirlo…

_Estás seguro que no fuste tú quien lo dejó abierto? – preguntó Raven sin quitar los ojos del libro

_No, no fui yo, estoy seguro

_Tal vez solo tenía sed y vino por una soda – dijo Chico Bestia, no se sabía si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio

_Eres un genio – dijo sarcástica Raven

_Ya lo sé

_Serías un genio si se les dijera así a los descerebrados – dijo ella volviendo su mirada al libro

_Oh, y tú te crees muy inteligente solo porque tienes la nariz pegada al libro, no?

_Si tú supieras todo lo que yo sé…

_Sería tan aburrido como tú – la interrumpió Chico Bestia

_No! Por lo menos harías funcionar ese "maní" que tienes en la cabeza que absurdamente llamas "cerebro"!!!

_No es un maní!! Es un cerebro… no! Un cerebrote perfectamente funcional! Solo que no quiero utilizarlo para el aburrimiento como tú lo haces!!

_Ay! Aléjate de mí!! – dijo ella saliendo de la sala

_Tú comenzaste! – dijo él yendo detrás de ella (y de seguro ya sabían que haría eso) – Así que yo tengo que terminarlo! Ven aquí! – se escuchó ya afuera

_Ay, esos dos no tienen remedio…- dijo Cyborg

_Sí…bueno Cyborg, esta noche te toca a ti, espero que tengas más suerte que yo

_No hay problema, si ese "personaje" se hace invisible y por eso no lo vemos, no podrá escapar de mi ojo con visión ultravioleta – aseguró el chico mitad robot

/// Noche///

Cyborg hizo lo mismo que Robin, se trajo su sabana y su almohada, a él sí no le podía ganar el sueño, porque estaba bien recargado y despierto, claro que su lado humano sentía sueño, pero no le ganaría, él estaba totalmente despierto…no había nada raro, ni ruido, ni nada, ya eran las dos de la madrugada…y nada.

_Ay, ya me casé de esperar – dijo Cyborg acomodándose para dormir

De pronto escuchó algo…sí, era alguien acercándose!

_Detente quien quiera que seas!!- dijo Cyborg dando un salto del sofá, pero no vio nada…- un momento, qué es eso?!! Una sombra! Una sombra moviéndose!

Cyborg la siguió pero no alcanzó a ver nada…

_Esto es extraño…

///Día///

_Entonces…viste una sombra? – preguntó el líder a su compañero robótico

_Sí, la vi

_Lo sabía! Hay algo que se mete en la Torre durante la noche!

_Oh, por favor, Robin…es una sombra…quién no ve "sombras" en la noche? – dijo Chico Bestia

_Pero se estaba moviendo!! – dijo Cyborg

_Pudo haber sido la cortina movida por el viento…- insistió el chico verde

_No! Es alguien! Estoy seguro!- afirmó Robin-…tal vez es Slade…

_Slade? Si fuera Slade ya estaríamos muertos – aseguró Chico Bestia dándole comida a Silkie

_Pero…- quiso objetar Robin

_Bestita tiene razón, Slade no es de los que se pone a jugar a las escondidas…o al menos no de ese modo- dijo el chico mitad robot

_Entonces, quién podrá ser? – dijo Starfire

_Podría ser cualquiera, recuerden que muchos de los villanos se han infiltrado en la Torre sin ningún problema – dijo Cyborg

_Y para qué creen que entre aquí?

_Tal vez está sacando algo de la Torre, o haciendo algo en ella…no has visto nada diferente en la torre, Cyborg? – preguntó el líder

_Ya revisé cada rincón de la Torre y no hay nada fuera de lugar – confirmó el chico metálico

_Y no falta nada en la Torre? – preguntó Starfire

_No

_De mí sí falta algo! – dijo Chico Bestia y los demás voltearon para verlo – no encuentro mi zapato en ninguna parte!! – dijo alterado el titán verde

_T T…

_No se necesita un ladrón para que desaparezcan tus cosas…- dijo Raven…obviamente. Chico Bestia no quiso voltearse a verla de frente, se contuvo apretando los puños

_Si me necesitan estaré en la sala de entrenamiento – dijo chico Bestia caminando hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido por lo que dijo Raven

_Ahora vas a decir que te ofendiste? – dijo ella dejando su libro de lado y poniéndose de pie

_Arhg!! – dijo él fastidiado y volteándose hacia ella – qué pasa contigo?!! Si digo algo te enojas! Y si no digo nada también te enojas!!- dijo él saliendo de la sala

_Eres un inmaduro que…ven aquí! No me dejes hablando sola! – dijo ella saliendo tras él

_¬ ¬ Se imaginan si esos dos fueran novios? – dijo Cyborg

_Novios? Chico Bestia y Raven? Eso es algo que no puedo imaginar – dijo el pelinegro

_Que tal si hacemos que sean novios? – dijo Starfire

Los chicos la miraron como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo, luego se miraron entre ellos y… se pusieron a reír a carcajadas

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, eso sería tan fácil como hacer que Slade sea bueno!- dijo Robin riendo

_Bueno, Star, esta noche es tu turno – dijo ya dejando de reír

_Sí… _ojalá no aparezca nada asustador…_

///Noche///

Starfire estaba de guardia en la sala, con mucho miedo de lo que le pueda aparecer…

_Tengo que calmarme, tengo que calmarme, nada malo puede aparecer, no hay fantasmas, no hay monstruos, no hay…- de repente escuchó algo, Starfire se asustó, se tapó con la sabana, pero luego escucho un sonido familiar, Starfire asomó la mirada…

_Silkie? Qué haces aquí? – dijo aliviada la pelirroja al ver a su querida mascota. Silkie se acercó a ella para que lo alce

_También tenias miedo de estar solo? Ven aquí, que bueno que viniste a acompañarme…- dijo la chica alzándolo

///Día///

_Entonces, no hubo nada? – preguntó el pelinegro

_No, solo vino Silkie a acompañarme, de seguro se sentía solito en mi habitación – explicó Starfire

_Ah! Esto me está dejando loco!- dijo Robin agarrando su cabeza alterado por no conseguir nada

_De eso ya nos dimos cuenta, viejo- dijo Chico Bestia entrando a la sala

_Bueno, esta noche es tu turno Raven – dijo el chico robótico dirigiendo su mirada a Raven

_Lo que sea, aunque dudo mucho que logre algo con esto, yo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo ella

_Claro que no, está vez dará resultado, con tus poderes no podremos fallar – dijo Robin – Slade no escapará esta vez!

Raven solo giró los ojos

_Sigues con lo de Slade?!! NO, y repito, NO es Slade!!- le dijo Cyborg agitando los brazos

_Yo creo que no conseguirán descubrir nada, si dejan a Raven de guardia, el malhechor no va a querer ni asomar sus narices al verla- dijo Chico Bestia

Los demás miraron a Raven esperando que comience a gritarle…

_ ¬ ¬…- Raven no dijo nada

__Fiuuu…-_ los titanes suspiraron de alivio

_Al menos yo logro hacer eso! En cambio tú saldrías corriendo al verlo a él!!- gritó Raven, los otros solo se agarraron la cara de desilusión

_Yo no haría eso!!

_Claro que sí!! Eres un gallina!!

_No!

_Sí!

Los dos salieron discutiendo de la sala…

_Bueno, solo nos queda esperar los resultados de esta noche – dijo el líder

///Al Otro Día///

_Bueno, Raven, queremos los resultados – dijo el enmascarado entrando a la sala seguido por Cyborg y Starfire

_Nada – dijo ella simplemente

_Nada?

_No

_Nada de nada? – volvió a preguntar Cyborg

_Nada – dijo ella de nuevo

_Ni siquiera un ruidito?

_No

_Slade debe estar camuflándose!- dijo Robin

_Que NO es Slade!!- dijo alterado Cyborg a Robin para que deje esa tontería

_Les dije que era una pérdida de tiempo – dijo la chica gótica

_Pero no lo entiendo Raven, yo escuché los mismos ruidos anoche, y más fuertes que las anteriores noches- dijo Starfire

_De seguro fue ella misma- dijo Chico Bestia que ya estaba ahí desde un principio

_Tú eres el único que hace ruidos extraños mientras duerme! – dijo Raven

_Y tú como sabes cómo duerme Bestita? – preguntó extrañado Cyborg

_ Ehm… su cuarto está al lado del mío, cómo no voy a escuchar los ruidos que hace? ¬ ¬… – dijo en su tono normal

_Y cómo sabes que está durmiendo y no haciendo alguna otra cosa?- preguntó la tamaraneana

_Ehm…

_Ya, ya, ya, eso no importa, la cuestión aquí es que no se descubrió nada porque NO hay nada – dijo Chico Bestia

_Eso no es cierto, no hay dudas de que es alguien, y no vamos a descansar hasta saber lo que es- dijo Robin

_Ya me cansé de esto…- dijo flojo Cyborg

_No te preocupes, Cy, ya verás que pronto atraparemos a ese fantasma – dijo Chico Bestia intentándolo animar

_Sigues con lo de "fantasma"?! No es un fantasma! – dijo Raven

_Y tú qué sabes?!! No has visto nada!

_Tú tampoco!

_Claro que no he visto nada! Los fantasmas son invisibles!!

_No sé por qué desperdicio mi tiempo discutiendo con un inmaduro infantil! – dijo Raven saliendo de la sala

Chico Bestia estaba yendo tras ella pero alguien lo sostuvo del brazo…

_Ya deja de pelear con ella…- dijo su amigo robótico

_Pero no escuchaste lo que me dijo?!!!- Chico Bestia quería intentó zafarse para ir tras ella

_Quédate aquí, tenemos que hablar sobre esta noche- dijo el líder

_Esta noche?- preguntó confundido Chico Bestia

_Sí, es tu turno de guardia

_Ouuuu- se quejó el titán verde con flojera

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Qué tal? Cuando dejarán de pelearse Raven y Chico Bestia, no? Ya van a ver cuando….muahahahaha!!...bueno, esperen el próximo y último capi…no voy a tardar, lo prometo…no más de un año…era chiste ^ ^. Bueno, el próximo capi va a estar interesante, tal vez Chico Bestia descubra algo…ya lo verán, ya lo verán…Slade va a hacer algo muy malo…oops! No tenía que dar adelantos, he, he, he…_


	3. Será que ya se fue?

Cap. 3 – Será que ya se fue?... o seguirá aquí?

///Noche///

Chico Bestia estaba de guardia y los otros titanes estaban más preocupados que él. Robin estaba conversando con Cyborg en su habitación…

_Y qué pasa si Chico Bestia ve algo y se desmaya? – dijo Cyborg preocupado

_O si grita del susto y el villano escapa?- dijo Robin preocupado también

_Qué hora es?

_Son las tres de la mañana – dijo Robin mirando el reloj

Los dos no habían podido dormir imaginando cosas mientras Chico Bestia estaba de vigilante…

_No te parece raro que no hayamos escuchado ni un grito hasta ahora?- comentó Cyborg

_Sí, también estaba pensando en eso…

_Qué pasa si Bestita se durmió, no se dio cuenta de nada y lo raptaron?!!

_O lo mataron?!!

De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la sala, los titanes se miraron asustados el uno al otro y corrieron a la sala.

_Esto se acabó, Slade!!! – entró gritando Robin a la sala poniéndose en posición de ataque con Cyborg al lado

_???? - no había nada, nada de nada, ni siquiera Chico Bestia!

_Oh No!! Chico Bestia!! Chico Bestia!!- gritan los dos buscando por todas partes

_Qué?! – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos

_Ahh!- se asustan dándose la vuelta

Chico Bestia estaba parado en la puerta de la sala y los miraba como si estuvieran locos, ya que eso parecían

_Chico Bestia! estás vivo!- dijo alegre Cyborg

_Uh?? – Chico Bestia solo levantó su ceja con mirada cuestionadora

_Escuchaste ese ruido? – preguntó Robin a CB

_Hablas de esos gritos que ustedes daban? Sí, los escuché perfectamente ¬ ¬- dijo el titán verde de brazos cruzados

_Dónde estabas?!

_Qué? no puedo ir al baño?

_Tú te levantas a esta hora al baño?- preguntó Cyborg recordando su anterioooor hipótesis

_No, solo fue esta vez porque tomé mucha agua, es la única forma de mantenerme despierto

_Ah…

_Y…van a quedarse aquí? Porque si quieren quedarse ustedes aquí, por mí no hay problema, yo me voy a dormir a mi cómoda cama…- dijo Chico Bestia dándose la vuelta para irse

_Ah, no, no, no, no – lo detuvo Cyborg – es tu turno y tienes que quedarte aquí!

_Bueno…entonces dejen de hacer de locos y váyanse a dormir! – ordenó el titán verde

Los dos jóvenes regañados se retiraron a su habitación

/// Día///

_Nada?

_Ya se los dije mil veces!...NADA – reiteró Chico Bestia

_Nadita? Seguro? Ni un ruidito?

_El único "ruidito" que recuerdo eran los gritos de ustedes dos a las tres de la mañana – dijo el titán verde mirando a los otros dos chicos con reproche

_Tal vez el villano ya se fue – dijo Starfire

_Tal vez…- dijo Cyborg

_Ya se acabaron los turnos, cierto? Porque no estaba muy cómodo en ese sofá – dijo el chico verde

_Pero… esto no tiene sentido – dijo Robin poniéndose pensativo

_Desde un principio no tuvo sentido – dijo Raven

_Creen que haya sido solo nuestra imaginación? – preguntó Starfire

_Yo digo que sí – dijo Chico Bestia saliendo de la sala

_ Me voy a meditar – dijo Raven saliendo de la sala

_Al menos, no se discutieron esta vez…- comentó Cyborg

_Eso es muy bueno!- dijo feliz la tamaraneana

///Noche///

_Cyborg! Esos sonidos de nuevo! Vamos!- dijo Robin

_Vamos! Vamos Star- dijo el chico mitad robot siguiendo a su líder, y éste seguido por Starfire

Llegaron a la sala y escuchaban sonidos en el sofá, se acercaron lentamente y…

_Sal de ahí y pelea!!- gritó Robin dando una salto en frente del sofá

_Ah! – gritó del susto Chico Bestia, levantando la cabeza del sofá, estaba aturdido y despeinado, como si recién se estuviera despertando…y eso hacía

_Chico Bestia? qué haces aquí?!!- dijo Robin decepcionado al ver que era Chico Bestia

_Ay, no lo sé – dijo agarrando su cabeza – creo que estaba jugando videojuegos y me quedé dormido…- dijo mostrando el control de comando

_¬ ¬* Hmmm….

_Oye! Si te dormiste jugando, por qué no está encendida la televisión? – preguntó Cyborg al ver la tv apagada

_Porque…yo la programé para apagarse en una hora…seguro se apagó por eso…- explicó Chico Bestia

_Ve a dormir a tu cuarto!!!- dijo enojado el pelinegro

_Está bien u u – dijo como un niño regañado, yendo a su habitación

///Día///

Los tres titanes estaban en el comedor desayunando, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire

_Chicos, tengo un plan para atrapar al malhechor – dijo Robin

_Cuál?

_Vamos a la sala, nos conseguimos una sabana completamente negra, nos cubrimos con ella para que el villano no nos vea en la oscuridad

_Buena idea

_Se lo decimos a nuestros amigos Chico Bestia y Raven? – preguntó Starfire

_Oh,nooo, no les digamos nada a ellos, después de todo ni siquiera nos creen – dijo Cyborg

_Tal vez algo está controlando sus mentes- dijo el pelinegro

_Tú crees?

_Eso lo averiguaremos esta noche, no les digamos nada

_Sí, además quien sabe dónde estén en este momento discutiendo de cualquier cosa- dijo Cyborg terminando su vaso de leche

_Ese fue el chiste más tonto que he escuchado en toda mi vida!- se escuchó la voz de la chica gótica fuera de la sala

_Lo ven? – dijo Cyborg

_Eso es mentira!- se escuchó al titán verde

_Por qué dices que es mentira?!

_Porque tú dices eso siempre!

_Porque todos los días dices un chiste peor que el anterior!

_No es cierto! Yo sé que te ríes a carcajadas por dentro, pero no quieres demostrarlo porque ya se te hizo costumbre decir que no fue gracioso

_Estás loco

_Entonces es porque no le entiendes

_Ay! Déjame tranquila!

_T T….- los otros tres solo se miraban con cara de "esos-dos-son-un-par-de-pesados"

///Noche///

Robin, Cyborg y Starfire pusieron en marcha el plan. Eran las doce de la noche, ellos estaban pecho al suelo, cubiertos por la sabana negra en la sala oscura.

_Estás seguro que con esta sábana el villano no va a notar nuestra presencia? – preguntó Robin

_Claro que lo estoy, es una tela muy especial, que cubre completamente nuestra presencia… a menos que salgamos de debajo de ella – explicó el chico robótico

_Excelente – dijo Robin contento… por fin sabría quien es el que perturba sus noches

Pasó una hora y no aparecía nada…

_Ya me cansé de estar aquí- murmuró Cyborg, ya que la posición era muy incómoda

_Shh! Solo así lo descubriremos – dijo el enmascarado

_Alguien viene – dijo Starfire escuchando algo

_Prepárense titanes – ordenó Robin

La persona entró a la sala sin hacer el menor ruido…ya que estaba levitando

_Raven? Es Raven – murmuró Cyborg

_Shh, cállate- le dijo Robin en voz baja

_Qué está haciendo aquí a esta hora?

Raven fue y sacó una taza, luego puso a hervir agua

_Toma té a esta hora? Está desquiciada – dijo Cyborg

Raven se sentó a esperar que hierva el agua, entonces hirvió, se sirvió, y se sentó a tomar…

_Qué hacemos? Salimos? – preguntó Starfire

_No- dijo Robin

De pronto se escuchan unos pasos en el pasillo aproximándose a la sala

_Escuchas eso? – dijo Cyborg

_Sí, debe ser el villano – dijo el pelinegro

_Qué hace Raven sentada? Acaso no lo escucha?- se preguntaba Cyborg

_Como dije…su mente debe estar controlada…

Raven seguía sentada tranquilamente tomando su té mientras los pasos se hacían más cercanos a la sala

_Qué hacemos?- preguntó el chico metálico

_No sé, esperemos a que se acerque lo suficiente para verlo y luego…

_RAVEN CUIDADO!!!! – salió de debajo de la sabana Starfire gritando

_Ou, no!!- se quejó Robin agarrando su cara

Raven del susto por el grito de Starfire escupió todo su té y de paso sus poderes hicieron explotar la taza

_Qué están haciendo aquí?!!

De repente los pasos que hace un momento se acercaban lentamente, se alejaron rápidamente, Robin corrió en dirección a los pasos, pero cuando llegó al pasillo solo vio oscuridad, el pelinegro fue pasando por todas las habitaciones, y echando un vistazo en cada una, la única que tenía un signo de vida era la del titán verde, donde vio a Chico Bestia con la puerta entreabierta durmiendo profundamente, abrazando su almohada y babeando.

_Rayos!! Escapó otra vez! – se quejó Robin

_Qué están haciendo aquí?!! – volvió a preguntar enojada Raven a los dos titanes que se habían quedado en la sala

_La pregunta es qué estás haciendo tú aquí – dijo Cyborg

_No estás viendo? Estoy tomando té!- dijo enojada la chica gótica

_A esta hora? – cuestionó Cyborg

_Yo puedo tomar a la hora que quiera…- dijo en su tono normal

_Chicos!! El villano escapó!! Escapó otra vez! – entró gritando Robin

_El villano? Por eso estaban aquí? – preguntó Raven

_Ehm…

_Están desquiciados… - dijo ella saliendo de la sala

_Oo Eh?... _me habrá escuchado decir eso?_ – pensó Cyborg

///Día///

_Ustedes están exagerando con esta situación – dijo la chica de pelo morado sentada en la mesa con los demás

_Sí, qué es lo que tienen en la cabeza?- dijo Chico Bestia de brazos cruzados sentado al lado de Raven

_Y por qué no me lo dijeron?!! – dijo Raven

_Y a mí tampoco! – dijo CB

_Es que…ustedes no nos creían y…- quiso explicar Cyborg

_Creí que ya habían dejado ese asunto olvidado, qué no tienen algo mejor que hacer? – dijo Raven sin dejarlo terminar

_Ya sabes que cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza de Robin nadie se la saca por más maniática que sea – dijo chico Bestia mirando a su líder con el ceño fruncido

_ Tú estabas durmiendo tranquilamente! De qué te enojas?!! – dijo Robin al ver su mirada de disgusto

_Es que…con esos tus gritos de "Se escapó!" "Se escapó!", me desperté! Y después ya no pude conciliar el sueño – explicó el titán verde

_Está bien, ustedes tienen razón – dijo el líder

_Ah sí? – preguntó extrañado Cyborg al ver que Robin se daba por vencido

_Menos mal que entraron en razón – dijo Chico Bestia – Raven! Qué estás haciendo?! – dijo al voltearse a verla

_Botando la basura – dijo ella en un tono obvio, botando algo al bote de basura

_Eso no es basura! Es mi colección de historietas!! – dijo él corriendo a sacar las historietas del bote de basura

_Pues si quieres tener esa "basura" llévala a tu habitación, porque este no es su lugar! – dijo ella

_Y a ti qué te importa dónde lo ponga!

_Aquí está ocupando espacio que puede ser necesario para algo más importante!! Solo está estorbando! Bueno para nada!!

_Eres una arrogante!! – dijo él

_Necio!!- dijo ella…saliendo de la sala

Chico Bestia estuvo a punto de salir tras ella pero alguien lo sostuvo del brazo…

_Chico Bestia, por favor, ven conmigo a ver una agradable película cómica de las que te gustan tanto – dijo amable la pelirroja y antes de que él pudiera responder, Starfire ya se lo llevó – Vamos!!

_Bueno…así que dejaremos este asunto…- dijo Cyborg a su líder, ambos estaban solos en la sala

_No, cómo crees?! Eso solo lo dije para que esos dos dejen de reclamar…ya tengo suficiente con sus discusiones como para aguantarlos discutiendo conmigo – dijo el pelinegro

_Entonces…cuál es el plan para esta noche?- dijo Cyborg acercándose para que se lo diga confidencialmente

_Haremos lo mismo, pero para que no estemos tan incómodos, colguemos la sábana negra tapando una esquina de la sala donde podamos ocultarnos parados, y que esté cerca del interruptor de luz…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Aquí los dejo… en el suspenso… el próximo capi se descubre a malhechor!!! Espérenlo y verán… quiero agradecer sus lindos mensajes, que son los que me animan a continuar con las historias que escribo ^ ^. Después de terminar tal vez empiece con una nueva, es que, tengo tantas ideas revoloteando mi cabecita, hasta que voy a quedar castigada por estar tanto en la compu… pero eso no me va a detener, chauuuuu!!_


	4. Se descubre al malhechor

**Cap. 4 - Se descubre al "malhechor"… **

///Noche///

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg se ocultaron detrás de la cortina negra que pusieron y tapaba una esquina de la sala donde entraban los tres parados, que estaba cerca del interruptor de la luz… y le habían dicho a Starfire que pase lo que pase no grite.

_Bueno, esta vez lo atraparemos – dijo Robin ya oculto

_Tranquilo Robin, trata de mantenerte sereno para no caer en la locura – dijo el chico metálico burlón

_Hmm ¬ ¬…- a Robin no le causó ninguna gracia su comentario

Estuvieron esperando como una hora… ya se estaban aburriendo… de pronto alguien se acerca en la oscuridad, ellos se pusieron alertas y ven entrar a la sala a…Raven?

_Otra vez? Esa chica debe tener insomnio – murmuró el chico robótico

_Shhhh, cállate – lo calló Robin haciéndole señas con el dedo en la boca

Raven puso agua a hervir, como había hecho la anterior noche, esperó un momento y después hirvió, se sirvió en una taza, puso la hierba dejando que tome sabor… luego ella se paró en la ventana con la taza en su mano…

_Sabes qué? yo creo que solo era Raven y su insomnio – murmuró el titán robótico

_Pero, y qué hay de los pasos de anoche? – preguntó Robin recordando

_Miren!- murmuró alarmada la pelirroja

De repente los tres titanes se dan cuenta de que alguien entra a la sala, al parecer Raven no lo notó ya que estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta…

_Qué le pasa? no se da cuenta que alguien se acerca? – se preguntó Cyborg en voz baja

_Oh no!- dijo alarmada Starfire

_Raven, date la vuelta – murmuró para sus adentros el pelinegro… (como si así lo fuera a escuchar ¬ ¬)

La persona en la oscuridad se acerca sigilosa y lentamente a Raven, sin hacer un mínimo ruido al aproximarse a ella, como si fuera un felino caminando…

_Prepárate para atacar – dijo Robin sacando un arma

_Espera, Robin – Cyborg lo agarró del brazo - ¿acaso no es…

La persona se paró atrás de Raven, ella no se dio cuenta todavía… de repente Raven sintió unos brazos envolviendo su cintura, ella se asustó y respingó al sentir el contacto.

_Tranquila…soy yo – escucha un susurro en su oído

_Ah, eres tú – dice ella sonriente poniendo sus manos sobre las manos que la envolvían

_Cómo estás, mi amor? – susurra en el oído de Raven

_Estoy bien…ahora - respondió ella

Los demás se quedaron pasmados, ese era… era… era… no… no podía ser… o sí?... hay que ver mejor… Orejas punteagudas, cabello verde, piel verde…. es… Chico Bestia!!! Pero qué RAYOS estaba sucediendo?!!

_Robin, dime que no estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo – dijo Cyborg con la boca abierta y los ojos redondos

_Cyborg….creo que ya caí en la locura - dijo Robin pensando que estaba delirando

_O están drogados o de nuevo se me entró un virus – exclamó el chico robótico, Starfire solo observaba boquiabierta

_No pueden ser ellos… o sí? – dijo el enmascarado completamente confundido

No, solo podía ser una broma, una broma de mal gusto que esos dos tramaron para tomarles el pelo y verles la cara de idiota…

_Sabes qué? por poco me creí tu actuación de esta mañana – dijo el titán verde sonriendo, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica

_Cual actuación? Yo no estaba actuando – dijo ella seria, él se ríe

_Sí estabas – dice Chico Bestia con toda seguridad

_No estaba – dijo ella en un tono serio

_Sí…estabas – dijo él sonriendo y luego le da un beso en el cuello. Ella sonríe.

_Eres un pillo, sabias? – dijo Raven llevando su mirada al lado izquierdo donde él estaba

_Ya lo sé, tú siempre me lo dices, Rae – dijo él riendo – no puedo evitarlo

Mientras que los otros tres observaban boquiabiertas, se calmaron al sacar las conclusiones lógicas que había en esta situación…

_Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí, esto es tan obvio – dijo sonriente Cyborg, convencido de lo que estaba pensando

_Sí, tienes razón – dijo Robin con la misma cara

_Qué sucede amigos? – preguntó Starfire, ella era la única que no se había dado cuenta, así que los chicos se lo explicaron…

_Pues verás, Star. Esos dos de allá son unos excelentes actores… – comenzó a explicar Cyborg

_Sí, ellos sabían que estaríamos aquí y quieren hacernos caer en su pequeña trampa…- continuó Robin

_Para después reírse de la cara que hubiéramos puesto si nos lo hubiéramos creído – terminó Cyborg

_Y los tontos pensaron que íbamos a caer con esa actuación – dijo Robin haciéndose la burla

Mientras tanto, Chico Bestia y Raven, indiferentes a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, seguían con su pequeña conversación (actuada según los otros tres)

_Dónde estuviste todo el día? – preguntó Raven dándose la vuelta para mirar a Chico Bestia de frente

_Pues… - se puso a pensar un poco para responder - estaba con Starfire – dijo sonriendo. Raven se quedó mirándolo un momento, como analizando lo que había dicho…

_Haciendo qué? – preguntó ella y su tono sonaba interrogador. Y eso era lo que él esperaba

_Mirando películas… - dijo él - películas románticas… - se corrigió

_... – Raven solo se quedo mirándolo muy seria. Él no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro

_Mientras comíamos palomitas de maíz… - continuó él – abrazaditos…

_Disculpa? – la última palabra no le hizo ninguna gracia a Raven

_Celosita? – preguntó él con cara de pícaro

_Ha! Yo? – dijo ella arrogante - Sigue soñando – dijo cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada de él

_Uushh… la hechicera está celosita! – exclamó Chico Bestia como si fuera una victoria

_No! No lo estoy! – dijo ella enojada

_Entonces no te importa que lo haga de nuevo? – preguntó él con mucha simplicidad. Ella se volteó a mirarlo clavándole una mirada asesina

_No me hagas enojar – dijo ella amenazadora. Él se acercó con una sonrisa descarada y la envolvió en sus brazos

_Me gusta cuando te pones así – dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella, y la miraba con ojitos brillantes

_No voy a caer esta vez – dijo ella, pero no tenía la misma seguridad en su voz, ya estaba perdida en ese par de esmeraldas

_Lamento informaste que ya caíste… - dijo él con una sonrisa, entonces se acercó más y la besó apasionadamente

Está bien… esta actuación era demasiado… esperen un segundo… otro segundo… otro minuto…. cielos! Esto no era una actuación!

Ellos se estaban besando de verdad! (por fin se dieron cuenta ¬ ¬)

Ahora sí estaban pasmados. Robin y Cyborg… esos dos especialmente, estaban demasiado atónitos para poder respirar, con una expresión de… como se puede explicar?...HORROR!, sí! Esa era la palabra correcta para describir la cara que tenían… por un momento pestañaban mil veces para ver si no estaban soñando o simplemente se les entró una basurita en el ojo y no los dejaba ver bien (o una basurota tal vez, eso sería lo más probable)… y por otro momento dejaban de pestañear como si nunca hubieran tenido párpados…

_Son… muy buenos actuando… no lo creen? – preguntó atónita Starfire. Los chicos no dijeron nada porque no podían, en este momento sus cerebros no funcionaban…

_Amigos?... amigos… - dijo Starfire en un inútil intento de que Robin y Cyborg parpadeen aunque sea

No! Esto no podía ser posible! Solo era una ilusión óptica! Una alucinación! Era imposible que Raven y Chico Bestia, que nunca lograban estar por más de cinco minutos cerca uno del otro sin terminar peleando y discutiendo estén… así!!

No… simplemente NO!!! Esto no podía estar pasando… más lógico sería pensar que eran robots… o clones… o personas parecidas a ellos… o almas de otra dimensión… o zombis….o tal vez les inyectaron un químico que voltea los cables del cerebro y los vuelve locos… pero… eso? ESO?!! Eso que estaban viendo no tenía ningún sentido!!!!

Mientras que Raven y Chico Bestia (si es que eran ellos) no se daban cuenta de la presencia de los otros… (en especial gracias a que la sábana era a prueba de sonido)

Los tres titanes detrás de la cortina negra estaban con los ojos en forma de huevo frito y la boca abierta como para que se les caiga la quijada, no como para que entren moscas, sino ratas. Como por impulso, Robin, aun manteniendo su cara en completo shock, llevó lentamente la mano (la única parte de su cuerpo que pudo moverse) al interruptor de la luz y…

TICK!

Al ver la luz encenderse los dos "actores" (resalten comillas) se separaron del susto, dirigieron la mirada a la puerta donde estaban los otros tres mirándolos como si estuvieran viendo a una vieja en bikini manejando bicicleta…

_He, he…hola chicos…qué hacen despiertos a esta hora? – se le ocurrió preguntar a Chico Bestia, sonriendo nervioso y tratando inútilmente de disimular.

_Quieren… explicarnos… qué… DIABLOS… fue… "eso"?!- dijo Cyborg todavía estupefacto

_Qué cosa? - dijo Raven disimulada como si no estuviera sucediendo nada

_ **Eso**!! cinco minutos más y ustedes ya lo hacían! – dijo ya reaccionando más

_No, nosotros no hemos llegado a eso…todavía - dijo el titán verde

_Qué?!! – se alteró el chico robótico

_Entonces eran ustedes los que hacían ruidos a esta hora todas las noches?!! – dijo reaccionando Robin

_Ehm…sí… - respondió Raven con mucha simplicidad - no hacemos tanto ruido…o sí?

_Debieron hacernos caso y no prestar atención a los "ruidos" que escuchaban – recalcó Chico Bestia, luego miró su reloj de mano

_Por qué no nos lo dijeron?!- preguntó alterado el pelinegro

_Íbamos a decírselo… el día de nuestra boda- dijo sonriendo burlón, Raven se rió.

_Amigos, eso quiere decir que ustedes son novios?- preguntó reaccionando la pelirroja

_Sí - dijeron los dos, y Chico Bestia volvió a mirar su reloj

_Desde cuándo? - preguntó Cyborg aún sin poder creerlo

_Hace… - Chico Bestia se puso a pensar - un año- dijo el titán verde

_Un año, tres meses y siete días – corrigió Raven

_Me encanta que seas tan lista, ven aquí – dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa picarona abrazándola de nuevo de la cintura

_Ya basta – dice ella sonriente y sonrojada haciéndose soltar

_???- verlos así continuaba siendo muuuuuuy raro para los otros tres

_Un año, tres meses y siete… *Gasp* eso quiere decir que fueron novios desde ese día que salió la Bestia interna de bestita?!! – dijo Cyborg sorprendido dándose cuenta, él es tipo computadora y tiene sus recuerdos registrados en su memoria

_Sí…esa noche que nos quedamos solitos a orillas del mar y bajo la luna llena…- dijo Chico Bestia poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Raven y mirándola sonriente

_Qué romántico! – dijo Starfire

_Qué horrible… - dijo el pelinegro entre dientes, ya estaba sintiendo nauseas - entonces por qué se pelean tanto?!- dijo irritado Robin

_Para que no se den cuenta – contestó Chico Bestia encogiendo los hombros, luego miró su reloj

_Claro! Yo me preguntaba por qué se cuidan tanto cuando vamos a luchar con los villanos si se suponía que se odiaban! Como no me di cuenta antes?!- dijo Cyborg agarrándose la cabeza

_Cómo no voy a cuidar a mi novia? – dijo el titán verde y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella sonríe. Chico Bestia vuelve a mirar su reloj…

_Robin, eso quiere decir que Slade es bueno? – preguntó inocente Starfire recordando lo que dijo Robin el otro día

_Que tanto miras tu reloj?! – dice frustrado Robin, que hace rato ya estaba viendo como Chico Bestia miraba su reloj impacientemente

_Es que están desperdiciando el tiempo que tengo para estar con mi Raven… - dijo mirando su reloj de nuevo – con esos sus planes me hicieron perder mucho tiempo que se suponía debía ser para mí y mi Raven

_Ya te dije que no me digas "mi" Raven – dijo ella dándole un codazo

_Mía, mía, mía, mía! – repitió haciéndolo a propósito – solo mía y toda mía

__ ¬ ¬ Ash! Apenas los descubrimos hace cinco segundos y ya se ponen cursis_ – pensó Cyborg

Robin estaba comenzando a recordar cosas, ahora todo tenía sentido….

_FLASH BACK DE ROBIN_

_Después de "el fin", donde vencieron a Trigón y salvaron la humanidad, Robin sentía cierto acercamiento con Raven, él percibió que se entendían muy bien y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba… entonces él quería acercarse más a ella, pero no delante de los demás, así que una noche fue a la habitación de Raven para hablar con ella… pero se arrepentiría de eso toda la vida…_

_Robin caminó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta de Raven, estaba a punto de tocar cuando de repente…_

__Qué crees que estás haciendo? – se escuchó una voz detrás de él, y en un tono que Robin jamás había escuchado_

_Robin se volteó y se encontró con uno de sus compañeros, era Chico Bestia… la verdad era alguien de quien no se preocuparía en lo absoluto, pero la manera en que lo estaba mirando era extraña._

__Yo… quería hablar con Raven - dijo simplemente el chico enmascarado. Chico Bestia cruzó los brazos ante la "detallada respuesta"…_

__Sobre qué? - preguntó el chico verde. Robin lo miró extrañado, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en Chico Bestia, era un tono serio, firme, frío, interrogador, pero era principalmente… amenazador, y esa mirada penetrante parecía decirle "más-te-vale-tener-una-buena-explicación-para-estar-aquí"… o si no "Corre-si-no-quieres-morir!" _

_Pero Robin cometió un error… un grave error… _

_No le hizo caso a su expresión. _

_Por qué iba a estar dándole explicaciones a un chico curioso?(pensó Robin)_

__No es de tu incumbencia – respondió Robin en un tono enojado_

_Pésima respuesta, muuuuuuy pésima… _

_Y Robin se dio cuenta de eso cinco segundos después cuando…_

_De repente, ni bien terminó de decir la última palabra, Chico Bestia lo agarró de la camisa fuertemente y lo llevó bruscamente contra la pared. Robin estaba pasmado, no supo cómo reaccionar, no podía mover ni un músculo por el impacto que le causó ese tipo de reacción de Chico Bestia y peor aún con esos ojos clavándose en los suyos y diciéndole "Acabas-de-firmar-tu-sentencia-de-muerte"_

_Era algo que realmente Robin no esperaba… nunca hubiera imaginado sentir tanto miedo, y mucho menos miedo de Chico Bestia… Robin no sabía lo que se sentía temblar… pero ahora sí…_

__Qué dijiste?!- preguntó Chico Bestia furioso con Robin contra la pared – Repítelo…- dijo resaltando cada silaba_

_Repetirlo? Ya ni se acordaba de lo que le había dicho para hacerlo enojar así!_

__Yo-yo-yo… solo…_

__Solo __**qué**__?! – enfatizó sus palabras _

_Robin estaba aterrado, nunca pensó en tenerle tanto miedo a Chico Bestia. Lo que lo congelaba eran sus ojos. Nunca nadie lo había intentado intimidar con la mirada, la mayoría de los villanos eran enmascarados o si no tenían mirada de tontos. Pero esta vez estaba siendo acorralado, era como si Robin estuviera viendo a todas las fieras que se puede imaginar con ganas de matarlo, y lo peor era que no podía quitar los ojos de los suyos, lo habían atrapado… estaba perdido… _

__Aléjate de aquí! Largo! – Chico Bestia lo soltó violentamente y casi lo hace caer. _

_En otros momentos Robin se daría la vuelta y respondería, pero en este momento sus sentidos estaban en shock y él estaba demasiado asustado para reaccionar, sus sentidos e intuición le decían solo una cosa: CORRE POR TU VIDA IDIOTA!!_

_Y eso hizo…_

_Ya pasado el miedo (o sea, después de cinco o seis días), Robin se puso a analizar ese extraño comportamiento en Chico Bestia (ya saben que él es hecho el detective). ¿Qué pudo haberlo enojado tanto? Tal vez solo estaba irritado porque acababa de ser vencido por Cyborg en video-games, ya que después de eso siempre se pone de a malas… pero no tanto. Además recordó cómo le había contestado ("no es de tu incumbencia")… tal vez eso lo enojó más. U otra posibilidad sería que estaba… celoso._

_Espera un minuto… Chico Bestia? Celoso? Por Raven? No, nada que ver. Robin se quedó con la primera opción (derrota en los videogames sumado a la mala respuesta de Robin)…. Pero algo muy dentro de él, como un instinto oculto, lo llevó a NO ACERCARSE a Raven… nunca supo por qué (aunque ahora sí), pero tenía el presentimiento de que no terminaría bien (no terminaría vivo ^ ^)… y luego se dio cuenta que realmente Raven no le gustaba_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK DEL POBRE ROBIN _

_FLASH BACK GENERAL (y no de Robin, porque él no supo lo que pasó después)_

__Aléjate de aquí! Largo! – Gritó furioso el chico verde largando a Robin bruscamente. Robin salió corriendo sin mirar atrás._

__Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Chico Bestia escuchó una voz detrás de él_

_El titán verde, de estar mirando a Robin con una mirada asesina mientras se alejaba, se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz. Entonces se encontró con cierta chica gótica, que estaba mirándolo con su ceja levantada, cuestionadora y reprochadora, y con los brazos cruzados._

__Qué?! él me provocó! Tenía que darle su merecido!! – dijo enojado mirando hacia la vuelta del pasillo por donde se había ido Robin hace rato_

_Ella lo mira un momento con una de esas miradas sin emoción, pero pronto la cambió por otra mirada, que más parecía burlona, y junto con esa mirada se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro_

__Eres un exagerado celoso - dijo ella sonriendo_

__Yo?! Celoso?! De él?! no inventes- dijo enojado, cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada _

__ Me gusta cuando te pones así – dijo ella acercándose a él lenta y provocativamente y pasando sus manos sobre él para después abrazarlo del cuello, con eso él descruzó los brazos y dejó de lado su cara de enojo _

__Así como?- preguntó él alzando una ceja_

__Así, celoso – respondió ella_

__Ya te dije que NO estoy celoso… - volvió a negar él - lo haces a propósito, cierto?_

__Qué cosa?- preguntó ella inocente como si no supiera de lo que está hablando_

__Eso, de enojarme y según tú ponerme "celoso"- dijo él haciendo comillas con los dedos_

__Y tú como sabes? – dijo ella interrogante_

__Cuando lo abrasaste yo vi como me mirabas esperando que me enoje – dijo él recordando cuando terminó "el fin", con cierto enojo en su tono de voz_

__Y aún sabiendo que era para provocarte, te enojaste – dijo ella sonriendo victoriosa_

__Actuado o no, me molestó – dijo él enojado_

__Lo ves? Eres un celoso – dijo ella sonriendo_

__No me gusta que a ti te guste – dijo serio Chico Bestia cruzando los brazos de nuevo_

__A mí me gusta que a ti no te guste – dijo ella para provocarlo _

__.... por qué me hiciste eso?- preguntó él refiriéndose al "abrazo de agradecimiento" que no le gustó ni un poquito _

__Venganza - respondió Raven _

__Qué?!- Chico Bestia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, qué le había hecho él para que ella se enoje con él?! _

__Crees que a mí no me molestó cuando estabas con tus fans divirtiéndote?- preguntó Raven con enojo en su tono de voz. _

_Entonces era por eso que estaba enojada con él toda esa semana? Miren quién habla de celos… _

__Divirtiéndome? Ellas se abalanzaron sobre mí sin aviso previo! Lo que yo hacía era tratar de escapar vivo! Tú lo viste perfectamente!- dijo exasperado Chico bestia_

_Por todos los cielos! Ella estaba ahí y pensó que en su delante iba a estar faltándole respeto? Cómo puede siquiera pensar en eso?_

_Raven se había dado cuenta que había cometido un error, ella había visto con sus propios ojos cuando las locas de sus fans saltaron sobre él, y él solo trataba de salir del medio. Pero ella era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir tan fácilmente que estaba equivocada… _

__Sí claro - dijo ella sarcásticamente _

__Sabes qué? estoy harto! Tú me tratas como si fuera un juego…- se quejó el chico verde - bien! ahora sí me enojé… ya es suficiente, se acabó – Chico Bestia estaba furioso ahora, esta vez sabía que él tenía la razón. _

__Y tú crees que te voy a rogar?- dijo irónica Raven _

__Extrañarías mi cariño- rezongó él _

__Ah, eso crees? – ella mantenía su voz irónica - Por si no te has dado cuenta tengo a Robin_

__Bien! Maravilloso! Genial! Ve con él!- dijo él con el ceño fruncido y voz firme - Ve a que te dé "cariño", si es que tiene… no me importa – dijo cruzando los brazos y desviando su mirada de ella_

__Bien - dijo ella y caminó recto y lentamente por el pasillo._

_Ahora, aquí había una cuestión. Raven analizaba los grados de enojo de su novio y los conocía perfectamente. Los había clasificado del uno al diez. Si él estaba enojado del uno al cuatro él se daría la vuelta en este momento y no la dejaría ir, y toda la "discusión" quedaría olvidada. Pero si estaba enojado del cinco al siete, él no se movería y no volvería a hablar con ella hasta que se disculpe. Y si fuera del ocho al diez… bueno… él nunca había llegado a ese nivel y ella no sabía lo que pasaría… y esperaba nunca descubrirlo._

_Ahora era el momento de prueba…. Raven caminó lentamente por el pasillo esperando que él la detenga, pero pasó el rato y no hubo señal de movimiento del chico, ella se volteó hacia él (quien estaba de espaldas ahora) y lo vio en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, continuaba de brazos cruzados y firme, sin ninguna intención de darse la vuelta para mirarla._

_Mala señal_

_Raven sabía que él no daría marcha atrás, que estaba enojado de verdad. Si ella no vencía su orgullo y dejaba las cosas así, las cosas se iban a poner más oscuras, y al final ella terminaría desesperándose sin él y sería ella quien debería disculparse sí o sí. Ella no quería eso, ya le había pasado una vez y no pensaba correr el riesgo de perderlo de nuevo por su tonto orgullo. Después de todo, era ella quien se había equivocado, cierto? _

_Chico Bestia no se movió, continuaba firme… de repente sintió que unos brazos lo envolvían desde atrás, él descruzó sus brazos de la sorpresa._

__Yo te quiero solo a ti – escuchó un dulce susurro en su oído. Ella había vuelto, pero eso no sería suficiente para él_

__Sí? pues qué bien me lo demuestras- dijo enojado y sin moverse_

__Estás enojado de verdad?- preguntó ella con voz dulce y triste_

__Tú qué crees?- dijo Chico Bestia cruzando los brazos de nuevo, entonces ella se puso en frente de él sin soltarlo_

__Ya no me quieres?- preguntó con el mismo tono de voz, pero Chico Bestia no caería tan fácil _

__No - dijo serio, pero sin mirarla a los ojos, si la miraba a los ojos nunca podría responder eso. Raven llevó sus manos a su rostro, lo acarició y se acercó a él quedando a milímetros de sus labios_

__En serio?...- le dio un pequeño beso - estás… - otro beso - seguro?... – y otro beso. Él trataba de estar indiferente ante ese tipo de encantamiento…_

__Ni pienses que…- quiso decir pero ella lo interrumpió con otro beso - con tus… - otro beso - besos… - otro beso - me vas a… - esta vez, cuando lo beso, él la sujetó fuerte y no la dejó separarse de sus labios. Le devolvió el beso, y esta vez fue un beso largo y apasionado_

__Siempre haces eso… - dijo él después de separarse por falta de aire - no puedo creerlo! No puedo permanecer tres segundos enojado contigo! Estoy sentenciado…- se lamentó_

__Yo solo quiero tu cariño - dijo ella dulcemente y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en él_

__De verdad?- preguntó Chico Bestia abrazándola también _

__Sí…- respondió ella - me disculpas?_

__La señorita "yo siempre tengo la razón" me está pidiendo disculpas?- preguntó sonriente e irónico Chico Bestia. Ella se rió_

__Me gusta hacerte enojar, pero no que te enojes conmigo de esa manera – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Él le dio un beso en la frente_

__Disculpas aceptadas, Rae - dijo Chico Bestia contento_

__Y bien?- dijo ella en un tono de curiosidad - Aceptas que eres celoso?_

__Eres una torturadora… - dijo él, al parecer ella no se daba por vencida con eso - pues sí, soy celoso, celosísimo…- aceptó él - pero tú también _

__Qué más no quisieras – dijo Raven sonriendo. _

__No quiero verte cerca de Robin, entendiste? – dijo él en un tono muy serio_

__Con el susto que le diste no va a querer ni verme – dijo ella riendo porque vio lo que le había hecho, él también se rió al recordar_

__De todas formas voy a andar vigilándolo – dijo él dejando de reír _

__No confías en mí? - preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente esperando la respuesta_

__En ti siempre confío, mi amor…- dijo él acariciando su rostro – pero en ÉL no confío! – dijo con cierto enojo pensando en Robin _

__No deberías preocuparte, tú sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti - dijo ella pestañeando y mirándolo tiernamente _

__Ouu… Por favor, sabes que no resisto esos hermosos ojazos que tienes…- dijo cerrando los ojos para no verla… pero luego los abrió – no es justo, ya caí… - se lamentó y la abrazó -… eres mala_

__Y tú eres perverso – dijo ella_

__Ya lo sé - fue lo que respondió é sonriendo descaradamente _

__Y también un desmedido, ¿te das cuenta de que puedes hacer que nos descubran con esa actitud que tuviste con Robin? – lo reprendió ella _

__Que nos descubran, no me importa – dijo él despreocupado y encogiendo los hombros - Mejor, así el cerebro de pájaro va a saber que ya tienes dueño_

__Y quién dijo que soy de tu propiedad?- preguntó ella arrogante y levantando una ceja. Él no respondió, solo sonrió pícaro y la jaló hacia él. Ella lo miró sorprendida por un momento antes de que la bese intensamente. Ella no hizo más que devolverle el beso y abrazarlo lo más que pueda. Luego se separaron, y él la miró tiernamente _

__Mía – dijo él con voz firme mientras ella solo lo miraba sorprendida y la besó otra vez. _

_FIN DEL MELOSO FLASH BACK _

_Eso quiere decir que todas sus discusiones eran actuadas?! – gritó el pelinegro enojado

_Bueno… las que eran enfrente de ustedes sí, pero a veces estábamos peleados de verdad… cosas de parejas, pero no pasaban de tres días… Raven no podía aguantar tanto sin mí - dijo el titán mirándola y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

_Sí, claro…- dijo ella irónica – quién era el que venía a implorarme perdón siempre?- dijo Raven de brazos cruzados

_Es que… nunca soporté estar así contigo, en serio crees que iba a resistir sin ti? – preguntó tontamente

_Entonces no digas que era yo la que no lo soportaba- dijo ella altanera

_Orgullosa… no vas a negar que tú también venías a pedirme perdón – dijo Chico Bestia con su "tú-me-amas-y-lo-sabes- sólo-trata-de-negarlo" sonrisa. Ella adora esa sonrisa picarona.

_Sí, pero solo era cuando tú tenías la razón… y eso era muy rara vez - reconoció ella

_Bueno, la cuestión es que el uno no puede estar sin el otro, porque me amas y te amo – dijo el titán verde abrazándola de su cintura. Raven solo sonreía, no estaba nada acostumbrada a los "cariñitos" en público, pero si ya los vieron, para qué seguir fingiendo?

__¬ ¬… es la conversación más cursi que he escuchado_- pensó Cyborg

__Creo que prefiero sus discusiones_- pensó Robin

__Es tan tierno! ^ ^_- pensó Starfire (obviamente)

_Ya! Por favor! No delante de nosotros!- dijo irritado el titán metálico

_Entonces era por eso que Raven sabía cómo dormía Chico Bestia… - dijo Starfire

_Sí, él se convierte en gato y se duerme en mi falda, y hace mucho ruido ronroneando – explicó Raven

_Ah….- dijo Cyborg… la verdad él ya estaba comenzando a pensar otra cosa….

_Sí, tiene razón ^ ^ - dijo sonriente la pelirroja

_Qué?- Raven levantó la ceja

_Yo ya sabía eso, esta tarde mientras mirábamos una película, él se convirtió en gatito y yo lo abracé y se durmió ronroneando en mi falda – dijo Starfire recordando lo tierno que se veía. Ante la repentina explicación de Starfire, Raven le dio un codazo a su novio (quien la estaba abrazando) para que la suelte y se volteó a mirarlo con una mirada asesina… él sonrió lo más inocente que podía…

_Lo hice bajo presión… - dijo rascándose atrás de la cabeza, con una gotita en la cabeza - ella me rogó!

_Te dije que no te convirtieras en gatito fuera de mi presencia – lo reprochó Raven

_Entonces era por eso que él no quería? – preguntó la tamaraneana. Pero de repente Robin interrumpió la innecesaria y tonta conversación…

_ Pueden responderme de una vez por qué DEMONIOS no nos lo dijeron?!- volvió a repetir el líder ya que no le habían contestado eso

_Es que… se pierde la emoción…como tú y Starfire que son novios hace tres semanas y ya están completamente apagados…- explicó Chico Bestia abrazando a su novia otra vez

_Oooh sí… en cambio ustedes están muuuuy encendidos por lo que vimos, no?…- dijo Cyborg burlesco de brazos cruzados

_Déjenme ver si entendí… ustedes no nos dijeron nada para que no se les apague el "fuego"? – dijo Robin con un tono satírico y haciendo comillas con los dedos

_No! No es por eso precisamente… - dijo Chico Bestia riendo - es por ti

_Por mí?! – Robin no estaba creyendo en lo que estaba escuchando

_Claro! No te soportaríamos sermoneándonos todo el tiempo, diciendo "Deben poner su responsabilidad con la humanidad en primer lugar" – dijo Raven

_Y andarías vigilándonos todo el santo día, y además andabas diciendo que no es bueno tener relaciones intimas entre equipo porque si hay un rompimiento el equipo se deshace, blah blah blah etc, etc… - dijo Chico Bestia con aburrimiento en su tono de voz - o vas a decir que no? – lo desafió a responder

_Entonces me echan la culpa a mí – dijo Robin cruzando los brazos

_..... – sus otros compañeros se miraron entre sí

_..... – luego lo miraron a él

_Sí – respondieron Raven y Chico Bestia como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo

_Ustedes estuvieron molestándonos durante el día con esas discusiones actuadas en vano?! - dijo Robin enojado

_Pues…

_Y dándonos dolor de cabeza en vano?!- le siguió Cyborg

_Tenían dolor de cabeza? – preguntó Chico Bestia levantando una ceja

_Qué hacían ustedes para hacer tanto ruido? – preguntó la pelirroja

_Oh, por favor Starfire, no preguntes! No quiero saber – dijo Cyborg

_Bueno, Raven se escondía en la sala jugando y yo la buscaba…esta semana ella me dijo que intente encontrarla solo transformándome en animales… y siempre la encontraba… - dijo el titán verde mirándola triunfante

_Y por eso este menso hacía mucho ruido- dijo la chica gótica

_Porque si me convertía en perro para rastrearte, me chocaba con la mesa porque tú no querías que prenda las luces, y si me convertía en gato para tener mejor visión no te veía en ninguna parte… - dijo el chico verde - y cuando la encontraba yo no podía decirle "te encontré" porque era un animal, así que me ponía a…

_A raspar donde sea que esté oculta y maullaba como loco – Raven completó su oración

_Y ella aparecía detrás de mí y me alzaba diciendo "Shh! Cállate!" – explicó él

_Y él ronroneaba y se me acariciaba maullando como un gato recién nacido – continuó Raven

_Y ella me acariciaba y me arrullaba, entonces yo hacía lo mismo todas las noches porque sabía que ella iba a salir de su escondite a decirme que me calle y alzarme en sus brazos XD – dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_Qué?! yo creí que te ponías a arañar como tonto las cosas porque creías que yo estaba oculta allí! – dijo sorprendida Raven

_No, yo no sabía dónde estabas, pero sabía que ibas a salir con eso – dijo el chico verde con una gran sonrisa de victoria

_Al parecer no es tan tonto como ella creía – le murmuró Cyborg a Robin

_Eres un… un.. argh!! Ya no te voy a acariciar nunca más! – dijo Raven cruzando los brazos enojada y desviando la mirada de su novio

_Yo sí te voy a acariciar – dijo con ternura Starfire

_Qué dijiste?!- dijo Raven mirando a Starfire con una mirada asesina

_Que… solo tú puedes acariciarlo…- dijo sonriendo nerviosa la pelirroja

_Más te vale – murmuró Raven

_AH!! Era por eso que mi hermoso sofá tenía arañazos!! Y nosotros culpábamos a Silkie!- dijo exasperado Cyborg

_Ya, no te pongas así… Perdóname, sí? Por favooooooooor :3 – pidió CB a su novia enojada

_Bueno…- dijo ella girando los ojos - pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

_Prometido, mi reina – dijo feliz abrazándola de nuevo - bueno, continuando con la explicación, jugábamos a las escondidas pero después aparecían ustedes como locos y nos arruinaban la diversión ¬ ¬ - dijo Chico Bestia mirando a sus compañeros con reproche, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa. Ellos los miraron enojados

_… Robin, pido permiso para matar a mis compañeros, por favor – dijo el chico robótico

_Yo me uno a ti Cyborg – dijo el pelinegro mirando a los dos enojado y golpeando su puño con la mano

_Parece que vamos a hacerlo otra vez… - dijo Chico Bestia mirándolos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, aun viendo que se acercaban amenazadoramente

_Sí – dijo Raven

_Uh??? – los tres los miraron confundidos y de repente…

FFFSHHHHHHHH

Un gas salió de la pared, con lo que los tres cayeron al suelo, inconscientes. Ese era el "gas del olvido", una sustancia que Raven había hecho gracias a su libro de hechizos, los hacía olvidar las últimas dos semanas…

_Ya es la tercera vez en dos mes- dijo Raven mirando a sus compañeros en el piso

_Sí…- dijo Chico Bestia mirándolos también, luego la mira a ella - en qué estábamos?- dijo él acercándose insinuantemente

_Estábamos en que los ibas a llevar a sus habitaciones - dijo ella de brazos cruzados

_Ou! Yo ya estoy cansado de hacer eso! En especial llevar al mastodonte de Cyborg - se quejó Chico Bestia – además desperdiciaron mi valioso tiempo!

_Ni modo, quién te manda a hacer tanto ruido al buscarme? – dijo ella encogiendo los hombros

_Está bien, lo haré…- dijo acercándose a sus colegas tirados - pero no te muevas de aquí

_Bueno - dijo Raven sonriendo

Cinco minutos después…

_Ya están todos en su habitación y ya los…Raven?- miró a todas partes de la sala - Oh, qué mala suerte! Ella no me esperó – dijo decepcionado Chico Bestia y cruzando los brazos, al ver que no había nadie en la sala

De repente unos brazos lo rodean desde atrás alrededor del cuello…

_Me buscabas? – le dijo la chica al oído, él sonríe lleno de alegría

_Ven aquí preciosa! – se dio la vuelta contento y la alzó de la cintura, haciendo que sus pies dejen de tocar suelo – ya no juguemos a las escondidas en las noches, eso me cuesta muy caro, ya estaba loco por besar tu boquita – dijo sonriendo y acercándose para darle un beso, pero ella lo paró con la mano, él la miró sorprendido

_No te quiero ver cerca de Starfire, entendiste? – dijo ella en un tono amenazante de muerte

_Dis-cul-pa? – dijo él soberbio

_Tú ya tienes dueña, gatito lindo – dijo la chica muy posesiva

_Quién dice que soy de tu propiedad? – preguntó él altanero. Ella lo agarró fuerte de la camisa y lo llevó a sus labios, besándolo casi agresivamente. Después lo soltó tan sorpresivamente como lo agarró. Él parecía estar más tonto de lo habitual, efecto que le causa un beso de esos

_Mío – dijo ella. Él rió divertido

_Todo tuyo, Rae – le dijo tiernamente y le dio un dulce beso

/// Día///

_Saben qué? anoche tuve un sueño muy lindo, con esos caballos que tienen un cuerno, un arcoíris y muchas flores – comentó Starfire en el desayuno, todos estaban en la mesa

_Yo soñé que atrapaba a Slade…pero luego se escapó otra vez…- dijo Robin recordando

_El sueño que yo tuve fue muy raro… soñé que Raven y Chico Bestia se llevaban bien…- comentó Cyborg mirando a sus dos compañeros

_Yo y el infantil de Chico Bestia? eso debió ser una pesadilla – dijo Raven en su monótona voz

_Si apareciste Tú en el sueño, sí fue una pesadilla – dijo Chico bestia enojado

_Ash! Yo me voy, ya terminé mi desayuno…- se va caminando hacia la puerta – Idiota- murmura ella antes de salir

_Oye, oye, oye! Escuché eso! Ven aquí y dímelo de frente!- dijo el titán verde saliendo tras ella

_Lo mismo todos los días…- dijo Cyborg moviendo su cabeza en señal de desilusión – cuándo vamos a estar tranquilos? Ya tengo dolor de cabeza…

_Yo también, deberíamos hacer algo con esos dos…pero qué? – dijo Robin

_No se me ocurre nada…

Mientras tanto, afuera de la sala

Raven caminaba por el pasillo, ya lejos de la sala, Chico Bestia caminaba detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido, ella se para y se da la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, él se detiene en frente de ella… y sonríe.

_No olvides la cámara…- susurra él, una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Raven

Entonces la cámara es envuelta por un aura negra, antes de que Raven se arroje a los brazos de su novio para abrasarlo fuerte, ambos sonríen y se dan un tierno beso… y los otros…ni se imaginan lo que está pasando… se lo contarían el día de su boda….

FIN DE LA CURSI HISTORIA

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Yiuhu!!!Me gustó como quedó mi fic Qué les pareció? Buena? Yo y mi imaginación, no?… espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme sus mensajes... y si no dejan nada es que estamos bien, cierto? Gracias por leer mi historia…nos Cheque…hasta un nuevo fic, chau! Que la pasen bien! _

_ATT. Angel red_


End file.
